<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He Attacks, But He Also Protects by calamityglittertoes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982470">He Attacks, But He Also Protects</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamityglittertoes/pseuds/calamityglittertoes'>calamityglittertoes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doom (2005), どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:36:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>418</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982470</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamityglittertoes/pseuds/calamityglittertoes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short thing about Doomguy's and Isabelle's friendship</p>
<p>The title says it all</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He Attacks, But He Also Protects</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was quiet in the Resident Services building, the only sound the quiet tapping of keyboards and the desk fan circulating the air around. Shifting his weight from one foot to the other he reminded himself that this quiet was the good kind, the kind of quiet where there was no danger. Far unlike his past, where any quiet moment could potentially lead into a trap, or ambush.</p>
<p>The feeling of someone tapping his leg pulled him out of his thoughts. Looking down he spotted Isabelle, leaning back in her desk chair, one paw tapping against his knee, the other pointing at something on her computer. "Look at this!" She requested, turning back around in her chair now she had his attention. Kneeling down to be on her level, he followed her paw pointing at an image on the screen. It was a picture of a large dog looking fierce, with the words "He attacc" on it, with another picture of the same dog, now protectively curled around a sleeping kitten, this time with the words, "but he also protecc".</p>
<p>Looking back to Isabelle, she smiled and said, "It's you! You attack, but now you also protect!" Thinking on it, he realized she was right, he used to rip and tear demons apart, and while he still did occasionally, he would watch Isabelle's back, protecting her when she went to the hell dimension with him. Giving her a thumbs up to show he approved, he stands back up when another voice speaks up.</p>
<p>"Isabelle, could you put on a pot of coffee for us? Since you make it so much better than I do." Glaring over at the raccoon across the room that just spoke, he waited to see how Isabelle would respond to the command that was sugar coated to falsely sound like a request.</p>
<p>"Hmm, sorry Nook, but I'm busy right now." Isabelle replied, clearly not busy.<br/>"But Isabelle-" before the raccoon could finish that thought, he was staring down the barrel of a shotgun pointed at his face. "Ah, nevermind, I can see you're very busy, I'll leave you to it then."</p>
<p>Watching the raccoon back carefully away from the end of his gun, he smirked under his helmet. The gun wasn't loaded, Isabelle wouldn't allow him to keep loaded weapons on the island, but the raccoon didn't know that. He not only protected Isabelle from the demons in hell, he also protected her against her capitalist boss who would make her work for nothing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is my first published work, feedback is appreciated!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>